1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to electron hole recombination in p and n type semiconductor junction parts when current is applied thereto. Compared with a light emitting device based on a filament, the semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a long life span, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, so demand for the semiconductor light emitting device continues to grow. In particular, recently, a group III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting short-wavelength blue light has come to prominence.
In general, an LED is mounted on a substrate in a chip state or a package state so as to be used as a light emitting module. The light emitting module includes a fluorescent material (or phosphor), or the like, so light of a different wavelength from that emitted from an LED may be obtained. White light emission can be implemented by the fluorescent material. However, although LEDs have the same characteristics, the position or density of fluorescent materials in LED packages may not be uniform, making white light characteristics different, to cause chromaticity distribution (chromatic dispersion, color dispersion).